


Tap the shoulder.

by That_Pure_Power



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cliche, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Pure_Power/pseuds/That_Pure_Power
Summary: Its a Jason/Percy AU, where they are just regular teen mortals in a summer camp. Its in first person, from Percy's view. I hope you enjoy it!





	Tap the shoulder.

Its been a few days here at this camp, the best/worst thing?  My roommate and close friend here, Jason Grace sleeps across from me nightly. He is the personification of beauty, with no exceptions and I’m crushing hard. He’s tall, blond and athletic, yet caring and considerate, plus he has adorable glasses.

~~~

That night, I slept uneasily, leading to me wake up in the early morning, looking around, I could see Jason’s face glittering in the silvery moonlight, his usually tense facial features all but absent, replaced by the expression of one feeling relaxed and it made him look soft and almost ethereal , it was a new side I never saw of him before. I pondered about it, thinking about the what ifs and alternate lives that could have flourished between us two. But I banished thoughts of him to the back of my mind, there wasn’t any way, he was straight and I was all but straight.

 

As it was the middle of the night, I had the sudden urge to drink some water, so I slowly walked out of the bedroom and made my way to the kitchen. The moonlight glimmered, bathing the kitchen in a milky warmth. Taking my glass to the window side, I sat by the light and just sat there, thinking about all the things Jason and I did over the years. Thinking of him made me feel a whole range of emotions. Straying from happiness to a sense of longing, I think he knows, but I’ve been feeling a sense of attraction from my end. The idea of us together made me feel warm inside, but I had to accept that I couldn’t turn that vision into reality. Sighing slowly, I reluctantly trudged back to bed.

 ~~~

The next day was a blur, was we were training hard in the field, ate food by the picnic tables and sang by the campfire. Jason and I sparred against each other and some of the other campers. For some reason he had acquired a natural talent with a broadsword over the recent weeks, as the camp allowed us to experience different types of activities, utilizing the weapon with ease and a certain sort of grace to it. I could just keep up, yet he tells me that I have power deep within, I just need to tap into it. The whole day was just physically taxing, so the minute we reach our room we both collapsed.

“Hey Percy?” I heard him call out sleepily.

I respond with a simple “What is it?”

“Good night Percy”

My heart flutters as he begins to snooze off.

“Sweet dreams… Jason” I replied back. But he never heard it, as he fell into a deep slumber.

~~

Once again, I found myself waking up in the middle of another night, wanting some more water and to go to the bathroom. I leave the bathroom realizing that Jason isn’t there. Not thinking about it too much I decide to go to the kitchen for some more water. I quietly tip toed across the hallway, but froze once I entered the kitchen. It was Jason, pondering not unlike what I did a few nights before. I was about to turn away but as I started making my way back he started to hum. A low hum which went straight to me head, and other places. His voice carried a comforting melody to it, relaxing you and calming you forever.  I then approached him quietly and sat beside him, both admiring the moonlight.

 

“Hey Percy, didn’t realize that you were here right now. Did I wake you up?” Jason asked. His ability to be so caring to everyone was adorable, sweet and it made me feel warm inside, the feeling that someone out there actually cared for me.

“hmm” I replied back softly, he just smiled and looked back through the windows, deciding that I felt like doing so as well, I stayed around. We both sat by the windows for a while, not saying anything, but it was a comfortable silence. I stared at his face, his eyes radiated a light, sky blue, full of vitality and energy. His eyes were as blue as the sky, and it made me think about him, liking him. Loving him.

With a sudden burst of bravery, I put a tentative hand on his shoulder, he looked at me in surprise. I said softly, “ Jace… can I speak to you?”

“Anything, Perce”

“ ah-I just w-wanted t-tt-to tell you…” I took a deep breath, ready to speak and flee after confessing. “I really like you, not just for what you have on the outside, but what you are inside. Your boundless compassion and natural caring demeanor make me feel accepted and happy. More than happy. You are as beautiful as the glow of the moon at night. More graceful than a swan but with the strength of an army. You are the Sun to my Earth. You illuminate my face in a way that I notice every time you walk into a room, I can’t help but smile. Even if other friends tease me of my schoolboy crush- you.”

He just stood there speechless. I instantly became fearful, regretful, seeing his face made me crumble inside. I accepted the rejection and began to dredge back to the room when he grabbed my hand. His hand radiated his heat, not an overwhelming blaze, but a warm gust of air.

“Jason?” I said, confused.

He pulled me to him, close enough for me to see every detail of his face. Cupping his hands round my face, he leaned forward and kissed me. I was so stunned I didn’t react immediately, realizing that he might have made a huge mistake, he pulls away, giving me a look of embarrassment and shame. I growled, pulling him back and kissing him with more vigor than any kiss in the world. Slowly, he opened his mouth and let me enter, our tongues passionately dancing while I brushed my fingers through his soft locks.

 

He broke off the kiss, gasping for air. “Y-You like me?” He stuttered. For which I just laughed, “Jason Grace, I really do, but I thought you were straight?” I instantly questioned him. Taken by surprise, he gave me a genuine smirk and said “ I’m as straight as a roundabout.” “Perseus Jackson, Will you be my boyfriend?” I nodded exuberantly, and together we walking hand in hand, back to our room. Pulling me to his bed, I couldn’t refuse and snuggled up to his chest, he was warm and his skin was smooth like silk.  

I woke up the next day surrounded by strong arms, “Morning seaweed brain” he whispers, kissing my forehead. “Good morning, superman” I responded cheekily, he kissed my cheek and reluctantly, moved away from me to get ready for the day.

 

“Percy?” He called out.

“Yeah, Jason?” I said, curious. “ Come with me now, lets go.”

“Where?” I asked, shrugging his shoulders, he ushered me into the car and drove down the beach. The music in my ears, accompanied with the sound of the waves rolling in was pure bliss.

“Percy” “I” “Love” “You”. Jason says in between chaste kisses around his face and chest.

“Me too Jason, I love you too." Before engulfing his body in hot, passionate kisses and emotions bursting full of love, lust and elation. 

~~~

I knew I met someone special that first day of camp. I never dreamt that it would turn out as gleeful as it did. I love that man, down to my last breath. He is the first thing I see in the morning, and the last thing I see before entering the realm of dreams every single night. Even today, after 15 years of being together, the last seven bonded together in holy matrimony. I never stopped loving him, nor did our love for each other wane in any way. He is still me little superman, just like how I’m his seaweed brain.

 ~~~

Even now, as I breathe my final breaths, gasping for air, struggling to comprehend external input, I began to think back, reflecting on my life, all the way to that fateful evening. I have no regrets from that night, tapping his shoulder and confessing my affection. Even though he’s been gone for the past 5 years, a few more breaths and I’ll reunite with him. I’ve been living alone, without my other half for so long, I’ve enjoyed my time here, I’ve taken the all the time I’ve needed to experience my life. It never would have been this great if Jason hadn’t popped up in my life. I take my last breath, close my eyes and fade into nothingness. The next time I open my eyes, I see all the ones who went before I did, all with a warm expression.

I searched the crowd, before they parted to reveal Jason, looking like he did that first night I said I liked him. He ran and gave me a large embrace. He is my superman, some people don’t believe he exists, but he’s always with me, wherever I go.

 

 

 


End file.
